soul reaper vampire
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Tskune Aono a sixteen year old vizard who was found in the ruble of the war between soul reapers and espadas as a baby was adopted into the Aono family. but what happens when he is sent to a school for monsters. Both romance scenes and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appearance may not come in for a while so sorry. rating may change latter on too.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own bleach or Rosario + vampire._

Tskune Aono, a now sixteen year old vizard found in the remain of the war between the soul reapers and the espadas as a new born baby, was on his way home from the soul reaper academy.

"Hey Aono!" a student from the academy yelled from behind tskune. "What do you want Nathan?" Tskune replied annoyed.

"I think your going the wrong way Hueco Mundo is the other way." Nathan said humorously. Tskune took a deep breath and replied "I've told you before I'm a vizard not an arrancar let alone a espada."

"Oh. Then remind me the difference again." Nathan said. "Arrancars are hollows that evolved by devouring other hollows and gaining soul reaper powers. Vizards are soul reapers that have gained hollow powers." Tskune said obviously having his buttons pushed

Nathan was about to say something jerky but didn't get the chance because Tskune used flash step and vanished.

**AT TSKUNE'S HOUSE**

"Dad i'm home!" Tskune yelled as he walked through the door of his home. it was a two story house that wasn't that fancy at all but it got the job done.

"Hello Tskune. how was school?" He asked like any normal parent would from upstairs. "Normal asides from the fact that everyone at school treats me like a freak just because i have hollow powers. Not even arrancar hollow powers at that."

"Give it time Tskune it'll pass. And besides i shouldn't matter what they think because we know your special."

"yeah, I know that but nobody else does. And we both know i could tear them a part with both my legs tied together and one hand tied behind my back."

"congratulations you can kill defenseless over confident kids. and that would be break the promise you made to me when i started training you."

"I know i promised i wouldn't fight for the sake of fighting or for my own selfish needs."

tskune noticed the suitcase that was next to the table. "Hey dad who is that suitcase for?" the vizard asked nervously

"you. I'm sending you to a school for monsters. I've set up your last period to be a private class so you can keep up in you soul reaper studies. i even got both a gigai and a soul candy dispenser ready for you. i wanted to get you chappy but they ran out so i got you yuki instead." He said tossing Tskune a to dispenser with a duck head on it

"Okay dad." tskune said with a small smile

_short chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Rosario + vampire or bleach. and guys i'm sorry if i miss spell anything i never watch subbed anime and i don't have any manga._

*tsukune's pov*

I waited at the bus stop and made sure i had everything Dad gave me. Soul candy, suit case, and my gigai.

*Flashback*

"Remember Tsukune gigai's aren't something that grow on trees so make sure you take care of the one i got you." Dad said lecturing

"I promise I will bring this gigai back in good condition."

*Flashback end*

The bus pulled up to the stop and the doors slide open revealing a skinny man who wore a hat low enough to cast a shadow over his eyes so i couldn't see them. "Yokai academy?" the man asked. i nodded my head and got on the bus.

On the way to the school the bus based through a tunnel. I got a message on my soul pager I took it out to see that the amount of hollows just dropped to zero even my hollow powers weren't showing up and that never happens. "you better watch your back this Yokai academy is one scary a** school."

"Trust me i think i can handle it." I replied. As I got off the bus I heard the bus driver say "What ever you say vizard."

"How did yo-" I was about to say but when i turned around he was gone. 'Weird' I thought to myself as i walked up the bath to the school which was lined with tombstones. 'jeez I hope soul society has kept an eye on this place.'

suddenly i heard a bike rolling towards me uncontrollably. Then I heard a woman's voice saying "LOOK OUT!." But before I could move the front wheel hit me right from behind. When I got beck up my hand grabbed something. 'What is this? It's so soft and warm' i thought. I looked up and my heart could have stopped. Lying in front of me was the cutest girl I had ever seen, I mean she was absolutely breathtaking. Her long, pink hair fell to the ground. If she were standing up, it would have easily gone all the way down her back. Her breasts were full and round from what i could see. My eyes scanned her body, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I looked at her face and saw that she too, had the slightest bit of pink to her round, perfect cheeks. I looked down and saw I was holding her thigh in my hand. I pulled my hand away before she realized where my hand was.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I lost control because of my anemia." She was about to continue but I stopped her "No it's fine. Are you okay though?" I said. "No. look your bleeding. here let me hel-" She trailed off.

"Oh that smell." 'Smell? What smell I mean she does smell nice.' i thought to my self

"Please forgive me normally i can keep myself in check but i just can't help myself. you see im a vampire." as she said that last part i was instantly confused until she bit my neck.

_okay i have been working a this chapter for a while now. and this is a question for those who watch or have watched soul eater and sword art online. Take Kirito from Sword Art Online and now put the enchanted sword tattoo's from soul eater and put them on Kirito. Now tell me that doesn't look like a creepy pasta_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Before I even start some of you are asking when ulquiorra will come in. my response is "if I told you that would ruin the plot. So please wait and see." I plan to update a lot of chapters to 'Two friend two different destinies' so hope you're all excited for that. I don't own Bleach or Rosaria Vampire.'_

'She's a vampire?!' the Vizard thought to himself while the vampires was sucking his blood. When she stopped she looked up at Tsukune. "I am so sorry. But, I should have asked this earlier. What do you think about vampires?" Moka asked with a huge blush on her face

"I don't really have problem with them. My names Tsukune Aono by the way."

"M-my name is Moka Akashiya. And I was wondering will you be my friend, Tsukune?" The vampire asked as the blush didn't ease.

'She's acting like she just asked me to be her boyfriend…. Why?' "Sure Moka I would love to."

"OH THANK YOU!" Moka yelled as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck and tackeled him to the ground. "At first I was nervous that I wasn't going to fit in, but now that you're here I feel better." Her blush did stop but then she wouldn't stop grinning.

While the two of them were walking to school together

"Hey Moka can I ask you a couple of questions?" Tsukune asked look to the side.

"Sure Tsukune." The pinket replied looking at her new friend curiously

"Do you know what a soul reaper is and do you like them?"

"They supposed to be death gods based on what I know. And no I don't have a problem with them. If anything I admire their work." Moka replied

"Okay. Do you know what a Vizard is?"

"I think they are soul reapers with hollow powers. Why?" Moka said. In response Tsukune raised his right arm and a mask formed in his hand. The mask resembled a white wolf with very pointy ears and two red marks on its forehead area. It appeared to be smiling in a…. Well crazy wolfish smile.

In Tsukune's left hand a katana appeared. It had a snow white sheath and the handle was lite blue. Where the blade and the handle meet was a guard in the design of a snowflake. "Because I am a Vizard I am kind of hated just because I have a hollow mask. So, I was wondering if you too would hate m-"

(Yeah Tsukune can use his powers inside his gigai but he's got five more seals on his power while in it.)

"Of course wouldn't hate you just because you're a Vizard." Moka interrupted. Her response surprised Tsukune because asides from his dad no one ever said that to him. Tsukune smiled and said "That makes me happy to hear." They continued to walk until they got to the school orientation.

**After the ceremony at Tsukune's homeroom**

"Good morning class. My name is Nekonome-sensei. For those of you who are new to this school, welcome to your first year at Yokai Academy. As you know this is a school where we monsters learn to co-exist with the human. The first rule of this school is as long as you're on campus, unless there are special circumstances you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?" The teacher said. She looked like she was either in her thirties or twenties. Her hair was golden brown and she wore a red mini skirt and a white over coat.

"Heh. Why waist our time and just eat the men and pleasure ourselves on their women?" a student sitting next to Tsukune said his tongue was inhumanly long and he looked like a big bulky guy who doesn't want to show his soft side. But in reality he's a nice guy. "Then you'd be killing humans faster than the soul reapers would be able to put away. Resulting in an increase in hollows causing the universe to be imbalanced and fall apart." Tsukune said going over what he learned in the Soul Reaper Academy. He could tell the other student was glaring at him angrily. "And besides the humans out number us more than one to a hundred. And combined with their advanced weaponry a war wouldn't last a year." Tsukune continued.

"And you two are…. Oh Saizo Komiya and Tsukune Aono. Thank you Tsukune. You said it perfectly." The teacher complimented Tsukune. Just then the door swung open and Moka stepped in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got turned around and lost." She said to Nekonome. "That's alright. Just don't let it happen again. Since you're here you might as well introduce yourself."

Moka wrote her name on the chalk board turned and said "Hi my name is Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet all of you." After Moka introduced herself, whispers started spreading to everyone but Tsukune. 'Jeez, she's beautiful.'

Moka looked towards the empty desk and saw Tsukune who wasn't paying attention as he was staring out the window next to his desk.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled happily tackling Tsukune. Then more whispers started spreading 'who is that guy? And why is Moka hugging him?'

_'That's the end of chapter 3. And, if it's not too much trouble to ask for those of you who have account's to fan art websites, could you make some fan art about any of my fan fictions and then leave a link to said fan art in the review section. Please and thank you.'_


End file.
